Shining Manifestdestiny
by Sai Tao
Summary: A new booster set comes out with a very special prize for some players. Can Lauren beat the odds as well as the best duelists in the world? Ch.3 is now up! Please RR!
1. A New Start

Shining Manifestdestiny

After some time of not writing Fanfics I finally got this idea. Some of these cards are ones I made up just for this story when I kept thinking "Hey, it would cool to have a deck, too bad there arent that many cards" so I decided to create some new cards and create this fanfic. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: A New Start.

Lauren looked down at the field in what was a mix of fear and anger. She had managed to summon her Millennium Shield (0/3000) on her last turn which had prevented her opponent from attacking. Her opponent was Todd, a guy in her class that had asked her to duel during their recess, seeing as how it was storming and going outside was out of the question. Lauren had always been jealous of Todds dueling skills ever since the game had come out. Todd would always challenge her to a duel, knowing that he had the better deck, and would wait until it looked like she might win and then dash her dreams of victory each and every turn. "I play a trap card, Ultimate Offering" said Todd, turning over the only face-down card he had on his side of the field, "I lose 500 LP but I can summon two monsters next turn, I hope you can handle it." Todd loved to taught Lauren, mostly due to the fact that he knew she wasnt as good as him.

"Big deal" Lauren said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "I can still win this duel." Lauren took notice of the board. She still had 2000 LP but had used up her last magic card on her last turn and now the only card on her side of the field was her shield. Todd on the other hand had 2800 LP, but since he had used up Ultimate Offerings he had no cards in his Magic/Trap area, and the only monster card he had was his Thunder Nyan Nyan that he had summoned last turn. "Are you going to take your turn or what?" asked Todd impatiently.

"Sorry" said Laruen, drawing a card. As soon as she saw the card her whole disposition changed, her smile got bigger as she looked at the card. "Yeah! Looks like this duel is mine!" she said, "I sacrifice my shield in order to play Fairy King Tuesdale (2200/2500)!" Quickly she slapped her card on the field. "This card gains 500 AP just for being in play, which raises its AP up to 2700!" she said hurriddly.

"I know what his effect is, are you going to attack or not?" said Todd.

"You can be so impatient" answered Lauren, "Fairy King attacks and destroys Nyan Nyan!"

Todd 2000LP

Todd shrugged quickly as he placed his monster in his graveyard. "Dont get too attached, your monster wont be on the field for long."

Lauren made a face at Todd, she knew he didnt have many strong monsters in his deck, he relied mostly on magic and effects. As the duel continued a flash of lightening filled the room causing a few of the students to let out a small cry of fear. "I summon Electric Lizard (850/800) in attack mode" said Todd, placing the card from his hand to the field. Lauren almost began to laugh, with an attack power of only 850 it was no match for her Fairy King. "And then ill use my trap cards power to sacrifice my Lizard to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" Todd moved his Lizard to the graveyard and placed his Thunder Monarch (2400/1000) on the field.

Lauren had seen Zaborg before and knew what his effect was. "I normaled summoned him, which means a get to destroy one of your monster cards. I told you not to get too attached to your King" said Todd in his usual high and mighty manner.

Lauren had no choice but to put her King in the graveyard. "And now my Monarch attacks, leaving you with 0 LP" said Todd. Lauren hated to admit it, but she lost again. She collected all of her cards and placed them back in her bookbag. "Dont feel too bad, it tough for rookies to beat World Champions" commented Todd.

"Your not a World Champion" snapped Lauren.

"Not yet" said Todd, "but after Industrial Illusions begins their new championship ill be the won everyone is cheering for!"

"Yeah yeah yeah" mocked Lauren, heading back to her seat. As Lauren took her seat another girl sat next to her. "Howd the duel go?" the girl asked.

"How do you think it went?" retorted Lauren.

"That bad?" asked the girl.

"Of course, I wish I could beat him just once" said Lauren, tilting her head back.

"Dont worry, youll chance will come soon enough" said the girl.

"Thanks Kristen, youve always been there for me" said Lauren.

"Dont mention it" replied Kristen, "by the way, guess what today is?"

"What?" asked a confused Lauren.

"Todays the day they start selling the new booster packs down at the card shop!" replied Kristen. Laurens eyes suddenly lit up. She had forgotten that today was the day that a whole new set of cards was to be released.

"Shining Manifestdestiny, its suppose to have great cards for new theme decks, lets go and get grab a few decks after school, all right?" said Kristen.

"All right!" replied Lauren.

Thats the end of Chapter 1. I hope you like the duel I created. If you didnt realize it, Todd uses a Thunder deck. Lauren uses a deck that she thinks are "powerful" cards, but ill be changing her deck in chapter 3. The next two chapters will be setting up the rest of the story, so I dont think theyll be another duel until chapter 4. If anyone has a good deck idea for Lauren please post it in the RR seciotn, but please no beatdown, magical scientist, warrior, or burn decks. BTW, if anyone would like to be a duelist please post it along with your favorite card and ill try to add you in, im hoping for this to be a long Fanfic. Bai Bai!


	2. Luck or Destiny?

Shining Manifestdestiny

Authors Notes: Alright, I know I didnt say whether or not this was hapening in the real world or the yu-gi-oh world, mostly because I hadnt decided yet. From now on this story is taking place in the yu-gi-oh world, some of the shows charecters will be showing up but not until later. And now... on to the story!!

Chapter 2: Luck...or destiny?

The bell rang to signal the end of school as the students began collecting there stuff and filing out of the classrooms as fast as they could without getting in trouble. "You ready to go down to the card shop?" asked Kristen.

"Yeah, but I cant stay down there for long, I gotta help my mom clean out the attic this afternoon" replied Lauren, picking up her bookbag and following Kristen outside.

From the outside the card shop looked just like every other building on the block, but once you stepped inside you could instantly tell the difference. When Lauren and Kristen stepped inside they were greeted by the cardboard cutout of the Dark Magician, a monster that had always been the shop owners, Mr. Roberts, favorite. Inside the main part of the small store stood three long tables, each one having three playmats on them. Off to the side in one corners was a small glass counter that housed all the new decks and booster packs that Mr. Roberts sold throughout the year. As Lauren and Kristen got closer to the counter they saw a small sign that signaled the selling of the new series. " Shining Manifestdestiny. Challenge your opponent, challange the future" Lauren read the writing on the small sign while Kristen looked at the new starter decks.

"Hey Lauren, we should both buy a new deck, then I bet we could beat Todd easily." said Kristen, "and look at all of the decks. They have a fairy deck, a sea serpant deck, and even a luck deck."

As Lauren and Kristen looked over the decks, Mr. Roberts quietly entered from a door in the back, carrying a small box. "Good Afternoon girls, interested in buying a new deck?" asked Mr. Roberts.

"Yeah", replied Lauren, looking at the price tags, "but I dont get my allowance for a few more days and I dont have enough right now to get a deck."

"Me neither" added Kristen.

"Well, im sorry to here that" replied Mr. Roberts, opening the box, "but since you two are my first visitors since I the new series in and since you both are my best customers, how about I give you these and you can pay me back whenever you get the money." Mr. Roberts pulled two booster packs out of the box he was carrying and handed one to each of the girls.

"Thanks you!" said both of the girls in unison. Lauren looked at the wrapping on the packs, each wrapping was a dark purple color that was covered with stars and strange writing.

Both girls didnt waste much time opening there packs and looking inside of them and reading there titles. "Queen of the Air, Tiny Guardsman, Tempting Songstress, Spirit of the Uncontrolable, Horrid Stench, Futuristic Camera, Bed-Side Manner, and Sceptar of the Flower King. These cards look pretty cool" said Kristen, "what did you get Lauren?"

Lauren looked through her cards, but each one was just a black card, except for the last one, which had writing on it. Lauren had to squint her eyes to read all of the writing that was on the last card.

_Dear Duelist,_

_ Please visit our website at and enter the phrase "Destiny Duel" in the search bar, it will be worth the trouble._

Lauren had to read over the writing a few times before finally putting it down. "It will be worth your trouble?" Lauren questioned what the card meant, but if it meant getting something special then she was all in.

"Hey, I said what did you get?" repeated Kristen.

"Huh, Ooo, nothing that special, ill show you them later, I got go, thanks Mr. Roberts!" Lauren said as she exited the store, leaving behind a very confused Kristen.

After Lauren helped her mother she retreated into her room and over to her computer. After booting it up she quickly went to the website printed on the card. The front page was filled with pictures of monsters and news about the game. It didnt take long for Lauren to find the search bar on the page and quickly entered the phrase "Destiny Duel" into the blank. After pressing the search bar a whole new page was brought up. This page didnt have any pictures, or even a background to it, just a white page filled with writing.

_Dear Duelist,_

_It is I, Maximillion Pegasus writing this to congradulate you on your find. This, of course, did not happen by accident, as this was an act of fate. Out of the nearly 1 million booster packs that were sent out world wide, only five hundred contained the same set of cards that you received. By now you are wondering what exacting you can receive by getting a rare find such as this, the answer is simple, a chance to duel in my outcoming tournament located in the newly built "Duelist Park" in Akihabora, Japan. All costs for travel and stay will be provided by myself, of course. Finally, each duelist will be allowed to bring one person allow with them. This person will act as a coach, second, and modivator all in one, so choose carfully. The tournament is scheduled to begin in two weeks. Please fill out the form at the bottom of the page to receive your tickets, and most of all... May Fate be with You!_

Lauren couldnt believe what she had just read, she had just won the chance to be in one of Pegasus tournaments! As she scanned over to letter again she paused at the end. She was allowed to bring one person with her, but who? A smail came to lips as she thought about taking Todd with her. Imagine his surprise if she told him about being able to compete in the next Duel Monsters Tournament and making him watch each of her duels. The idea was soon sqaushed as she looked at what the other person would be doing. "Coach, second, and modivator. Todd would make sure to shatter my self-esteem before we even got to the tournament just to make sure id lose" Lauren said to herself. Pretty soon though she knew who she would be taking. "I have to take Kristen with me, shed be the perfect coach and modivator, and shes not a bad duelist either."

Lauren began filling out the form at the bottom of the page and after sending it off she quickly called her friend and told her the great news. "Thats great! Spring Break is in two weeks, that means we wont have to miss any school for it! But wont your parents say no to it?" asked Kristen.

"Nope, mom and dad are going to a buisness conference that week and had planned for me to stay by myself that week, when I told them about the tournament and about how you were going and how it would probably be aired on television they agreed, its so great!" squealed Lauren, "I cant wait!"

Yay! This is the end of this chapter, I think I tied up all the loose ends. By the way, if your wondering how different duelist from all over the world can duel against each other without having to bring interpretors, its simple. For this story were going to pretend that everyone in the world speaks the same language. I know it my be cheap, but the last story I tried writing that involved different languages involved a color-coded system and everyone being at least tri-lingual. It got so bad I quit. Now for the big news... I need a few people to agree to help me with this story. I plan on it being big and I need people to pitch ideas, as well as new card ideas to. If you can help please post or email me. Dont forget, if you want to be in this stpry as a duelist post along with your favorite card, I plan on there being a lot of duels.


	3. The Duel and the Rules

Shining Manifestdestiny

Authors notes: This is the last set-up chapter before the duels begin. I still need duelists so its not to late to post with your favorite card.

Chapter 3: The duel and the rules.

The next few weeks flew by for Lauren and Kristen. A week after Lauren had sent in her information she received her and Kristens tickets in the mail. Up until the day they both had to leave Lauren was constantly found creating a new deck in the local card shop. On the day to leave Kristen and LAuren both told their families goodbye, neither of them had told anyone in their class in fear that they might try to discourage them from going.

"Hey Kristen" started Lauren.

"Yeah" answered Kristen, looking up from Laurens newly-build deck.

"The webpage said that you would be acting as my second, so I was wondering..."

"You were wondering if my dueling skills were up to the challenge?" asked Kristen.

"Yeah....kinda" stumbled Lauren.

"Dont worry. You havent been the only one fine-tuning their decks" answered Kristen, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her own deck. A sense of relief came over Lauren. She had been worried that Kristen might not be up to dueling, but now that she had seen her deck and the confidence she had Lauren could rest for the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed in Japan, Lauren and Kristen got off and were soon greeted by a staff member of the newly build theme park. The staff member led them to a nearby limo that was parked in front of the airport.

The trip to the park was a short one. Lauren and Kristen looked out the windows at the wonderous theme park that Pegasus had built. The gates of the park were held up by giant Gate Guardians. Inside the park, huge figures of duel monsters could be seen in every direction as well as monsterous rides and building that housed different games and attractions.

"Its...wonderful" marveled Kristen, stepping out of the limo.

"Ladies, please follow me to your room" said the staff member, leading them to one of the larger buildings that was most likely a hotel. Inside, large stautes were lined around the main lobby and into the hallway. "Ladies, your room is on the second floor, room 209. Please use this key to get in. If you have any question please call the front desk at any time" said the staff member, handing them a small key.

The girls gathered their luggage and took the elevator to the second floor. After finding their room they stepped inside only two find the equivalent of both of their own rooms at home put together. Inside the room sat two large beds, a large TV and a bathroom that contained a hottub and walk-in shower.

"Incredible..." commented Lauren, placing her bags in the floor. After looking around they soon found a note that had been placed on one of the beds.

_Dear Duelists,_

_Please hurry when putting away your things. A starting ceramony will be held in two hours in front of the Ferris Wheel. A map has been provided with this letter in order to help you find your way._

****Lauren found the map attached to letter. From the looks of the map the park seemed rather large. "It has a ferris wheel, arcade, and even a dueling arena. How much you wanna bet thats where all the dueling will take place?" said Lauren.

"I dont know, why would Pegasus bring us all this way just to have us duel in a regular arena" answered Kristen.

After the girls had put away their things they soon set out to the meeting location. Along the way they saw many other duelists heading in the same direction as they were. "With all of these people here to duel its gonna be tough to win first place" commented Lauren.

"Yeah, but dont worry. With me on your side your sure to win" said Kristen, giving a thumbs-up to Lauren. Lauren couldnt help but smile as they finally found the Ferris Wheel the letter was talking about. Already the area around the wheel was packed with people just trying to see whether or not Pegasus would show up in person.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard as the ground in front of the ferris wheel opened up and a large television came up from the room. As the television stopped rising it soon turned on, revealing the rather large image of Pegasus. "Welcome Duelists to the biggest and best tournament that has ever been held in duel monsters history. This tournament is being held in celebration of the latest set of cards to be released. For one of you, it is destiny to win this tournament, and the prize to be awarded will be sure to make your coming worth it. The duels will be held all over the park. There are dueling arenas placed at every main attraction here, your map has been marked with each spot. The duels will comense in two hours, please make sure to do your best and good luck!" With that the television dissapeared into the ground again as the duelists began to file away as they commented to each other about the upcoming duels.

Alright, thats the end of this chapter. I know this was probably a bed chapter but I dont like writing chapters like this. The next chapter will begin a series of duels. A lot of question will be answered in the next chapter so if you didnt understand something then wait until the next chapter.

In the next chapter: Lauren first duel is against not only one of Indias top duelist but a top dancer as well. Can she pull off a victory when one card will change the way the duel is held?


End file.
